


Your God Questions Answered — An Online Bible Tract — Free of Use

by 1john514



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Acceptance, Christ, Darkness, Death, Depression, EndTimes, Eternity, Forever, Future, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Help, Hope, Immortality, Jesus - Freeform, Life - Freeform, Redemption, Rejection, Salvation, Saviour, Suffering, Truth, believe, important, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1john514/pseuds/1john514
Summary: You probably won't believe this.The vast majority of people in the world today don't read, or believe in, the Bible.But the funny thing is, when people don't believe in the Bible, they're actually just fulfilling Bible prophecy (helping to prove what the Bible says is true).





	Your God Questions Answered — An Online Bible Tract — Free of Use

You probably won't believe this.

The vast majority of people in the world today don't read, or believe in, the Bible. 

But the funny thing is, when people don't believe in the Bible, they're actually just fulfilling Bible prophecy (helping to prove what the Bible says is true). 

The Bible says " _ **there shall come in the last days scoffers**_ " (2 Peter 3:3) and " _that day [the end of the world] shall not come, except there come a **falling away first**._" (Thessalonians 2:3) 

People think believing in God is old-fashioned. "We have science now," the people of 2021 say. "Science disproves God." 

But do you know what, guys? Eighteen-hundred years before Charles Darwin proposed his theory of evolution, the Bible said this would happen, and warned us to " _avoid profane and vain babblings, and oppositions of **science** falsely so called._" (1 Timothy 6:20) 

And actually, true science doesn't disprove the Bible. In fact, it _confirms_ it. The Bible contains scientific information that wouldn't be discovered by humankind until thousands of years after the Bible was written (proving the Bible's divine inspiration). But that's something you can look up for yourself. (https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=science+facts+in+the+bible) 

"I've tried praying to God before," people always say, "but he never answers my prayers. So I just stopped praying." 

Let's look at what the Bible has to say about prayer. 

" **If ye abide in me, and my words abide in you** , ye shall ask what ye will and it shall be done unto you." (John 15:7) 

One of the most common misconceptions people have about prayer is that you should only pray to God when you need something. In reality, this is the _polar opposite_ of what God wants. Imagine completely ignoring your mom or dad every other day of the year, never speaking to them, acting like you don't even remember they exist until you need something from them? How do you think your parents would feel about that? Well, it works the same way with God. We must have a personal relationship with God before he'll start to answer our prayers. 

"I know a person who says they're a Christian, and God doesn't answer their prayers either." 

Let's see what the Bible says about this: 

" _And this is the confidence that we have in him, that, if we ask any thing **according to his will** , he heareth us._" (1 John 5:14) 

So for a prayer to be answered, it has to be according to God's will. 

" _Ye ask, and receive not, because ye ask amiss, that ye may consume it upon your lusts._ " (James 4:3) 

" _If I regard iniquity in my heart, the Lord will not hear me._ " (Psalm 66:18) 

" _He that turneth away his ear from hearing the law, even his prayer shall be an abomination._ " (Proverbs 28:9) 

So if a person prays to God, and God doesn't answer their prayers, God must have a pretty good reason for not answering. 

"If a God of love existed," people say, "there wouldn't be natural disasters, or war, or disease, or poverty. Why would a God of love allow bad things to happen to good people?" 

Contrary to popular belief, there's actually a very simple answer to this question. Bad things don't happen to good people. The Bible makes it very clear that in God's eyes, **there are no good people.**

" _The Lord looked down from heaven upon the children of men, to see if there were any that did understand, and seek God. They are all gone aside, they are all together become filthy: **there is none that doeth good, no, not one.**_ " (Psalm 14:2-4) 

The Bible says we're living in a fallen world. All people have sinned, all people have fallen short of God's standard (Romans 3:23). Not one of us deserves God's divine protection or infinite love. According to the Bible, all people deserve to burn for eternity in a place of far worse suffering than anything we could ever experience on earth. 

" _The Son of man shall send forth his angels, and they shall gather out of his kingdom all things that offend, and them which do iniquity; **And shall cast them into a furnace of fire: there shall be wailing and gnashing of teeth.**_ " (Matthew 13:41-21) 

" _ **And the smoke of their torment ascendeth up for ever and ever: and they have no rest day nor night.**_ " (Revelation 14:11) 

This is the punishment that _all accountable_ men and women deserve. We have all broken God's commandments. A fair and righteous God and judge will not allow iniquity to go unpunished. 

But God does offer us a way out. 

" ** _For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life._** " (John 3:16) 

God sent his only son, Jesus Christ, to die a terrible death on the cross at Mount Calvary. He suffered in a way that **we all deserve to suffer.** He lived a perfect life on earth, a life totally without sin, then he offered himself as the perfect sacrifice, dying in our place, so that if we — human beings; men and women; black and white; you and I — will only believe in what he did for us, we will never have to suffer the way he did. 

" _But God commendeth his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us. **...being now justified by his blood, we shall be saved from wrath through him.**_ " (Romans 5:8-9) 

Jesus died and was buried, but on the third day his body lay in the grave, his Father God raised him from the dead! 

Jesus Christ is alive today. And all you have to do is _talk to him_ — talk to Jesus in your head, or out loud like you were talking to the person right beside you. Talk to Jesus and ask him to come into your heart, tell him that you believe he died for your sins, and ask him to _please save you!_

" _If thou shalt confess with thy mouth the Lord Jesus, and shalt believe in thine heart that God hath raised him from the dead, **thou shalt be saved.**_ " (Romans 10:9-10) 

" _And it shall come to pass, **that whosoever shall call on the name of the Lord shall be saved.**_ " (Acts 2:21) 

It is a spiritual transformation, one that could never be explained in human terms. It is a gift unlike any gift we have ever received. Not only is it a gift that will save us from an eternity of torment after we die, but it will also secure us eternal peace, love, fulfilment beyond anything I could ever describe to you — beyond anything the human brain could ever comprehend — in Heaven. 

" _ **As it is written, Eye hath not seen, nor ear heard, neither have entered into the heart of man, the things which God hath prepared for them that love him.**_ " (1 Corinthians 2:9) 

And all we have to do is ask Jesus to save us! 

But guys, even if you've read to the end of this post, I know you may still not believe me. Because that's what the Bible said would happen. 

" _Behold ye among the heathen, and regard, and wonder marvelously: for I will work a work in your days which **ye will not believe, though it be told you.**_ " (Habakkuk 1:5) 

Think of it this way: If Christians are wrong, and the Bible's not true, we have nothing to lose by believing. But if atheists are wrong, and the Bible is true, we have **everything to lose** by not believing. 

**Author's Note:**

> **HEADS UP CHRISTIANS!  
> **
> 
> If you think this message gets its point across, feel free to repost it on social media/blogs/wherever you post things on the internet. You guys are welcome to add or remove, change or otherwise improve things as you see fit — as long as it stays true to the integrity of God's word, of course! 
> 
> **Thanks for reading, and God bless!**


End file.
